Sukuru Host Club
by Kirio15
Summary: Es como Ouran High School Host Club con las chicas superpoderosas,  las chicas adquieren una gran deuda pues destrulleon cosas muy valiosas, ahora tendran que trabajar, es mi primer fic.


_**Sukuru Host Club**_

_**Capitulo 1: Nuevos integrantes**_

Una chica de 18 años de edad pelirroja y de cabello largo caminaba por los enormes pasillos de la escuela. Tenia un saco blanco con el escudo de la Tokken sukuru (imagínenselo como quieran a mi no se me ocurrió uno T_T… y Tokken sukuru es el nombre de la escuela) con una corbata roja y falda rosa fuerte, calcetas blancas, blusa blanca y zapatos negros

–Este día fue espantoso. Puros ricos… ¡Ah! ¿Dónde voy a poder leer?... quizá aquí pueda leer en paz- llegó a un invernadero "vacio" – tal vez pueda leer aquí – comenzó a abrir la puerta.

– Bienvenida – dijo un chico de cabello castaño y de ojos morados de 17 años, con un uniforme conformado por un saco blanco con el escudo de la escuela, con corbata azul, con un pantalón negro al igual que los zapatos (uniforme masculino) – Este es el Tokken Host Club, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y de qué tipo te gustan?

– Utonio Blossom y… ¿gustan? – preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

– Si tenemos muchos así que ¿Cuáles te gustan? – respondió este acercándose más Blossom

– Este es un malentendido, yo buscaba donde leer en paz, no estoy buscando nada de eso. Lo juro – repuso nerviosa.

– Está bien, vete entonces – dijo este aburrido. Blossom se tranquilizó un poco, mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio

– ¡Blossom!- llegó corriendo y gritando una chica de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes de 17 años, con falda verde, calcetas blancas, corbata verde una blusa blanca y un saco verde desabotonado. Ella iba tan rápido que no pudo detenerse a tiempo y empujó a su hermana haciendo que esta rompiera un jarrón.

– Este jarrón es muy costoso ¿lo sabías?... Por cierto, conocen a una chica rubia, ella también despinto un cuadro – dijo un chico de 18 años pelirrojo, con lentes. En ese instante llegó Bubbles corriendo peinada como de costumbre, blusa blanca, saco y falda azul claro, calcetas blancas, zapatos negros y una corbata azul mas fuerte –Hablando del rey de Roma- dijo este al verla

– Chicas, no va a creerlo. Me recargue en un cuadro y lo despinté porque tenía cloro de la alberca encima y me lo cobrarán y…ah son ellos- dijo Bubbles al darse cuenta donde estaba

– ¿Cuánto cuestan? Lo pagaremos, no hay problema, es solo un jarrón y un cuadro, así que suelta el precio, nerd – ordenó con tono autoritario Buttercup al pelirrojo, que no parecía molesto ante el insulto.

– 5 millones de yens, cada uno, ¿podrán pagarlo? – aclaró el pelirrojo. Ante eso quedaron atónitas, pues no tenían suficiente dinero.

– ¿No hay alguna manera de pagarlos trabajando?- preguntó Blossom preocupada por el enorme precio.

– Claro, pueden unirse al club para pagarlos… claro este club solo atiende chicas, pero para pagar su deuda podemos abrir un espacio para chicos ¿Qué dicen?

– Pues no tenemos otra opción ¿o sí? – dijeron a unisonó con una gotita en la cabeza

– Bien entonces les presentaré a los integrantes. Miren, este chico es Matsura Brick, él es el cerebro del grupo, su familia tiene las mejores escuelas del mundo y esta es una de ellas – comentó el chico de pelo castaño.

– Asombroso eso debe de ser bueno, ser el hijo de los dueños – dijo Buttercup con algo de envidia

– En realidad no, pero pasemos al siguiente. El chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes de allá es Ozaki Butch, su familia tiene varios dojos por todo Japón, también se dedican a bienes raíces. Él tiene 17años es el "Tipo Salvaje"- continuó con una sonrisa.

– ¿"Tipo Salvaje"? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Blossom inocentemente

– Son las clasificaciones, ustedes también la tendrán. Brick es el "Tipo Cool" pero él no participa en ese sentido en el club. Bien sigamos. Ese chico de ojos y cabello blanco es Hiroshi Blake (N/A: me lo prestaron N/B [nota de beta]: ¡Yo se lo presté xD! ¡Adivinen quien soy! Si alguien lo adivina le doy un pastel hecho por una chava a la que le voy a dedicar 20 fics cortos xD), tiene 17 años, su familia transformó el nintendo XD (N/A: iba a poner el de los m&m pero me pareció aburrido) es el "Tipo travieso"… y ese… ¿donde está? – preguntó el castaño buscando a una persona con la mirada

– ¿A quién buscas? – cuestionó Bubbles viendo como esta buscaba a alguien en el invernadero.

– A un integrante… ù.ú… ¡Oh esperen él iba a llegar mañana!... ah, por cierto, ustedes empiezan mañana… ah y yo me llamo Kotoku Beam (N/A: Solo busque en el diccionario de ingles y salió este nombre XD N/B: ¡Yo le ayudé a encontrarlo!) tengo 17 años, mi familia tiene una cadena de hoteles y soy el presidente, soy el "Tipo Príncipe Encantador"- dijo al final Beam

– Dirás "Tipo Narcisista" ¡jajajajaaja! – dijo Blake mientras jugaba con una pelota pequeña.

– ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE? – Comenzó a perseguir a Blake por toda la habitación con la intención de golpearlo

– Aquí todos parecen ser felices – comentó Blossom extrañada, a lo que sus hermanas asintieron

– No siempre fue así – dijo Brick lo que hizo que las chicas voltearan a verlo – Las vemos mañana.

[Minutos más tarde]

– ¡Chicas, logramos entrar a su misma escuela! – gritó una chica de ojos morados y cabello castaño corto sostenido en una coleta alta, y a su lado estaba una chica de cabello blanco, largo y suelto y ojos eran blancos.

– Este día va de mal en peor – suspiró Buttercup.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Les paso algo malo? – preguntó Bell

– ¡Nooooo! ¡¿Cómo crees? – exclamó Buttercup sarcásticamente.

– ¿Qué les paso? – preguntó Bella (N/A: iba a poner su nombre en ingles Beauty pero me suena raro XD)

– Tenemos que pagarles a unos niños ricos 10 millones de yens y trabajaremos para ellos mañana, hasta liquidar nuestra deuda – contó Blossom con pequeñas cascadas en sus ojos

– Iremos a apoyarlas mañana, nos tenemos que ir, adiós – y se fueron alejando.

– ¿Con eso en que ayuda? – le preguntó al aire Bubbles con tristeza

[Al día siguiente]

_Buttercup POV_

– Bien, ya llegaron, solo falta que llegue él – dijo Brick, que parecía molesto.

– ¿Quién? – le pregunte. Lo han mencionado mucho, pero no sabemos quién es. Él me iba a contestar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe

– ¡Hola chicas! – aparecieron Bell y Bella pero se tropezaron y desgraciadamente rompieron una mesa al caer sobre ella. La mesa era de vidrio y el hecho de estar en este lugar indica que es muy costosa

– Esa mesa cuesta 7 millones de yens, costó mucho la importación de este vidrio y está sostenida con plata, tendrán que pagarla (N/B: ¿Qué paso con lo que dijiste de la importación de que era una mesa importada de China, hecha en Japón? ¬¬) – dijo Brick y ellas se congelaron

– Trabajarán cómo nosotras – dijimos mis hermanas y yo a unisonó, después empezamos a preparar todo para empezar el día

– ¡Buenas! – escuchamos una voz algo infantil y de hombre, se acercó a mi aunque no levante el rostro, yo estaba recogiendo los trozos de la mesa y el chico comenzó a acercarse a mi

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? Te podrías cortar– ante tal comentario alce el rostro con una expresión molesta. Era un chico rubio y de ojos azules, al igual que Bubbles, tenía un pantalón café al igual que el saco y zapatos negros el uniforme de secundaria, tenía sus piernas enfrente de su pecho, y por el uniforme (el uniforme es de esta escuela pero para los de grado de secundaria) y cara asumo que esta en 1.-

– No necesito ayuda de un estudiante de primero de secundaria – le respondí mientras me paraba. No era tonta, no me iba a cortar

– Boomer, ahí estás, creí que nunca llegarías ¿Por qué te pusiste el uniforme de secundaria?- preguntó el chico de cabello negro, llamado Butch. Que pregunta más tonta. Es de secundaria ¿Por qué otra razón lo llevaría?

– Ah, hubo un problema con mi uniforme así que traje este – ¿Qué quiere decir?

– Chicas, él es Wells Boomer, su familia vende cualquier cosa que no contenga mucha azúcar, lácteos, carnes, frutas y verduras enlatadas etc., tiene 16 años – ¡16! – Él está clasificado como el "Tipo Loli-shota"

– Es un placer. Tarde en llegar porque mi familia estuvo de viaje y hubo una tormenta tropical, por lo que el vuelo se retrasó- después de eso nos sonrió, ¡juraría que era de 14, pero es más alto que yo, por lo menos 13 cm! ¡No puede ser!

_Fin de Buttercup POV_

– ¿Tienes 16? – pregunta curiosa Bella al observar el rostro del chico.

– Claro, no se preocupen por confundirme con alguien menor por mi rostro, es normal – respondió Boomer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Ah, ya veo. Mi nombre es Utonio Blossom, es un placer conocerte. Ellas son mis hermanas Buttercup y Bubbles y ellas son unas amigas Tyson Bella y Ford Bell- dijo Blossom con formalidad tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Ya veo, por cierto ¿Por qué están aquí? – preguntó Boomer, pues él no sabía de la deuda.

– Pues accidentalmente destruimos cosas valiosas del club y nos uniremos para poder pagarlo – contestó Bell desanimada.

– Que lastima, pero se divertirán aquí. Si me disculpan tengo que ir por las vajillas – después comenzó a alegarse lentamente.

– Parece una buena persona, pero eso no lo deja de hacer extraño con ese rostro, parece que es muy débil, pobrecito – ante el comentario de Buttercup todas asintieron.

– No te dejes engañar por su rostro infantil, muchos han salido heridos por eso, niñita – intervino una voz de atrás de ellas, reconociendo esa voz que era de Butch.

– ¡¿A quien llamas niñita? – gritó Buttercup sintiéndose ofendida.

– ¿A quién crees, niñita?- repuso Butch sintiéndose superior.

– Para tu información, antes de unirme a este asqueroso club, yo era la estrella del equipo de fútbol, no soy una niñita – le dijo Buttercup con un acento retador.

– Y yo la estrella del deporte de la escuela, aparte aquí no se toma en cuenta lo que éramos antes de entrar al club ¿entendiste?- después comenzó a alejarse.

– Espera ¿Por qué si eras tan popular te uniste a este club? – preguntó Bubbles de forma inocente y curiosa.

– Cada uno aquí tiene diferentes motivos que tú nunca te imaginarías, niñita- después se alejo y se acerco a una silla para poder sentarse.

– ¿Qué trato de decirnos con eso? Y también ¿Por qué nos dijo eso de Boomer? No parece alguien malo – se preguntó Bella al razonar lo que Butch les dijo.

– Eso lo sabrán después. Ahora es momento de trabajar, y por cierto solo ignoren a Butch – dijo una voz que sonaba alegre por detrás de ellas.

– Oh… tú eras Blake ¿no es así? – cuestionó Bella con curiosidad

– Claro. Brick me pidió que les dijera el lugar donde estarán ubicadas y también que les digiera sus clasificaciones. No tengo idea de cómo las hizo, pero da igual – comentó Blake, por lo cual a ellas les salió una gota en la cabeza – Blossom eres la "Tipo Estudiante" y te sentarás ahí, ceca de esos rosales – después de eso Blossom se hizo de piedra mientras Buttercup reía sin parar – Buttercup tu tendrás la misma que Butch y estarás allá cerca de la ventana – con esto Buttercup se mostró molesta – Bubbles tendrás la misma de Boomer y te sentarás, por allá, donde hay campanillas- Bubbles se puso triste cuando la clasificaron Loli-shota – Bell, tendrás la misma que yo y estarás ahí no muy lejos de la posición de Butch – Bell se mostro indiferente- Bella tu tendrás la misma que Beam y estarás por allá en esas flores cuyo nombre desconozco XD – Bella se extraño y asintió – Eso es todo, adiós… ah y ya comienzan a venir los clientes.

– Genial esto será horrible – dicen a unisonó y se van a su respectivo lugares menos Buttercup.

– ¿No esta es una gran oportunidad? Como soy la misma clasificación que el tonto ese podré demostrar que soy mejor que él. ¡Oye, prepárate por que seré mejor que tu tonto!- gritó Buttercup por lo cual llamo la atención de Butch

– Acepto el reto, niñita – después Buttercup se dirigió a su lugar.

[Minutos más tarde]

– Esto es difícil y solo son 4 – dice Blossom cansada.

– Acostúmbrate, así será todos los días – le dice Brick – Observa a los demás integrantes, a Blake, Butch, Boomer y a Beam y dime: ¿Qué es lo que les notas diferente a los demás estudiantes?– Blossom comienza a observar.

– Bien Blake hace demasiadas bromas, pero es divertido tenerlo cerca; Butch es indiferente pero si te responde lo hace de manera agresiva y ruda; Boomer actúa como un estudiante de primaria y se ve como uno; Beam trata a todas de forma cortes y educada. Eso es lo que veo, son muy buenos actuando – comentó pero Brick ya tenía una respuesta.

– Aquí nadie sabe actuar, son como ellos son, por eso las clasificamos dependiendo de su forma de ser. Solo actúa natural, aquí hacemos eso. Ahora vuelve al trabajo – Blossom se sorprendió, asintió y se fue.

[Después]

– Vaya, por fin terminó… de seguro aplaste a ese tonto – dice Butercup mientras se acerca a Brick a preguntarle – ¿Lo sobrepasé? – Brick revisa rápido para verificar.

– No, Butch es el más popular (N/A: Solo porque a Dinora-chan le gusta T_T N/B: A mí también ¬¬), ni siquiera te acercaste – ante tal respuesta Buttercup se deprime.

– No importa Buttercup-sempai (XD), estás comenzando, seguro que pronto tendrás más fama que él – le dice Boomer intentando animarla.

– Creo… ¿Qué es eso de sempai?- pregunta Buttercup (comprensible son de Estados Unidos) pues no sabia para que se usa ese titulo.

– Ah, es para referirse a alguien mayor o con más experiencia – responde Boomer con una sonrisa.

– Aunque… contigo debe de ser por ser mayor, porque Boomer es el segundo puesto, por lo tanto no es por experiencia, ¡ANCIANA! – le dice Butch con intención de burlarse.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Es tal como lo dijo! ¡Apenas empiezo! ¡Cuando tenga más fama te alcanzare!- grita Buttercup, después empieza una pelea entre ellos, por lo que Boomer se aleja muy despistadamente (N/B: xD)

– Blossom-sempai, ¿Buttercup-sempai siempre es así? – le pregunta Boomer de forma cortes, pero Blossom se extraña por el "sempai"

– Si es normal, no te preocupes… no es necesario que le agregues el sempai- dice Blossom, pues le apena esa posición.

– No hay problema, le digo así a cualquiera que sea superior a mí, Blossom-sempai, se lo digo a Butch-sempai, a Blake-sempai, Beam-sempai y Brick-sempai – dice Boomer con una sonrisa infantil como la de costumbre.

– No hay un motivo en especial para que les digas eso ¿o sí? – preguntó Bubbles quien creía que ese puesto no deberían de tenerlos todos – yo digo que no deberías de agregarles el sempai a todos tus mayores… por cierto estoy en tu mismo grado, aunque no sé si en el mismo salón n_n.

– No, es que antes no tenía respeto por mis mayores o por alguna autoridad así que para compensarlo ahora me refiero a ellos con un sempai n.n – respondió Boomer mencionando su _oscuro pasado._

– No lo comprendo pero creo que no hiciste algo tan malo. Viéndote, lo dudo – responde inocentemente Bubbles.

– No me conoces del todo, si supieras lo que hice no seguirías viéndome igual. Te lo aseguro – contestó Boomer mostrándose algo sombrío, lo cual en él era algo inusual – No importa. Me tengo que ir, hasta luego – se despidió y se alejo de ellas.

– ¿Pero qué? – Bubbles quedó confundida.

– Hola. Ese chico tonto me dejo en paz, ¡pero aun no término con él!... Hmm… ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunta Buttercup

– Solo me preguntaba porque Boomer me dijo lo que me acaba de decir – responde preocupada.

– Ah, ya veo.

– ¿En serio?

– Si… ¡Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta!- Bubbles se puso roja he intento taparle la boca pues llamaba la atención de todos.

– ¡Buttercup! ¡Basta! Ten algo de cordura – la regañaba Blossom (N/A: Se me había olvidado que seguía ahí N/B: Supongamos que se quedó viendo las flores… o una mosca XD)

[Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo]

– Vaya, será mejor que disfrute estos momentos de paz y tranquilidad – Buttercup se acercaba a la mesa de los postres y planeaba tomar el ultimo pastel de chocolate pero se topó con otra mano que por desgracia pertenecía a Butch-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Es mi pastel!

– ¿Dónde está tu nombre? Yo lo vi primero, así que… ¡LARGO!- y este se lo arrebato.

– ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡ES MIO! ¡¿TIENES PROBLEMAS DE VISTA O QUÉ, BESTIA IGNORANTE? ¡QUÉ SEAS "POPULAR" NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE TOMAR LO QUE NO ES TUYO!- comenzó a gritar Buttercup, lo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes entre ellos las chicas y el Host Club.

– ¡BESTIA SERAS TU TONTA! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡¿Y QUÉ TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGA?- comenzaron a arrojarse comida, lo que causó que una guerra de comida estallara en la cafetería. Entre la comida, Butch y Buttercup estuvieron a punto de golpearse pero alguien los detuvo.

– ¡Basta! ¡No deberían pelear por tonterías! – les gritó Bubbles.

– Bien. Suéltame, me lastimas – rogó la morena a Boomer, sorprendida por su fuerza.

– Lo siento, nunca me he podido medir. Sin embargo, deberían dejarlo, nos llegan cientos de esos… – apuntando al pastel – …al club.

– Es verdad. Además, Butch ya te hemos dicho que no uses la fuerza bruta – mientras Brick decía esto, Butch imitaba sus expresiones a sus espaldas – Y no me imites – ordenó volteándose

– Está bien nos vemos niñitas – después de esto se alejaron de la cafetería

– Como lo odio – murmuró Buttercup, con lo que se ganó un golpe de parte de Blossom


End file.
